


Oh! my vampire

by MrsHongJisoo



Series: the moon and the one who holds stars in his eyes [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AJU NICE era, Kissing, M/M, Romance, dark seventeen, junhui loves compliments, junhui's pink contacts triggered me before, junshua, pink contacts, soohui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: Jun likes it when Joshua compliments him.





	

_"Look at me and please tell me I am beautiful."_

* * *

 

“Wow! You look exactly like a vampire.” Somebody with a gentle voice exclaimed, amusement can be heard in that voice as well

 

Jun didn’t need to turn around because he knew whose voice that was, and besides, he can see  _his_ reflection in the mirror.

 

Jun smirked at him through the mirror, “you think so?”

 

His pink hair bounced as he nodded at him, “you  _really_ look good. This suits you really well, Junnie.”

 

At that, Jun turned around, his smirk not leaving his handsome face even for a second.

 

“I know that I look good,” Jun started, and Joshua chuckled at that

 

“but if you think that this really suits me well, shall we enjoy it a bit?” Jun teased

 

Joshua stopped at that, looking confused for a moment. Jun liked that look on his cute face.

 

Looking around, he saw that everybody was busy with their own preparation for the  _Dark Seventeen_ stage. Some of the outfits were a bit complicated to wear. Jun looked at a corner and noticed that Wonwoo’s struggling a bit with the buckles on his outfit, he looked so puzzled and he swears he heard him mutter “what the  _heck_  is this outfit? _”_ but Wonwoo can’t actually complain since he knew that he’d look good in it, it’s just the process of wearing  _it_  that’s bugging him. He asked for some assistance to those who are wearing  _less_ complicated outfit, which happens to be Chan.

 

Affirming that everybody else are preoccupied with what they’re doing, Jun immediately took hold of Joshua’s wrist to drag him behind a dressing screen, he’s pretty sure that  _nobody_  would notice their absence for a while…

 

Joshua was about to ask him what he’s planning to do when Jun immediately covered his pretty pink lips with his own. Pushing him against the wall, wrapping his left arm around Joshua’s waist while holding up Joshua’s left hand with his free hand. All questions flew out of Joshua’s mind in that instant, closing his eyes as he accepts the blonde man’s kiss. His right hand on Jun’s chest; feeling how fast the latter’s heart is beating under his touch. Joshua can feel his knees growing weak but Jun tightened his hold on Joshua’s waist, also glad that the wall’s behind them for support.

 

Joshua’s sure that they would’ve fallen already if not for the wall. He can tell that Jun’s becoming way too greedy already in his kisses. Nipping at Joshua’s bottom lip which made the latter groan in pain, which Jun took as an opportunity to enter. Joshua’s drowning, but he doesn’t mind. He can feel that he’s starting to get dizzy just by Jun’s kisses alone. He’s  _that_ good.

 

Jun doesn’t like sweet things, but the only exception would be Joshua’s flavor. His pink-haired hyung is  _far too_ sweet but he doesn’t mind, because that’s the only thing that he’d ever allow.   

 

Jun let go of his lips to allow him to breathe, he saw that Joshua’s eyes are already unfocused. Smirking at this reaction, he continued to leave kisses on Joshua’s jaw down to his neck, he can hear that Joshua’s trying to suppress a moan.

 

_He’s really weak when it comes to neck kisses._

 

Joshua’s right hand which was on Jun’s chest before went right up to his blonde hair, gently tugging it just to make him stop.  _They need to stop._

 

Joshua can see and hear the warning signs in his head already, and he was sure that he heard their manager enter to say that they’re about to begin in 5 minutes so they better hurry.

 

Jun knew this. They need to stop. Besides, he never liked forcing himself on Joshua; always respecting what his other half wants. It’s just that he really wanted to kiss his adorable hyung so much that he had to, or else he wouldn’t be able to focus on their performance. Add the fact that Joshua actually praised his look and told him that the vampire look suits him well; he’s a  _sucker_ for Joshua’s compliments.

 

Deciding that they need to put an end to their little make out session, he bit Joshua lightly on the neck in order not to leave a mark. But before moving away from Joshua, he whispered something to his ear that made the latter blush.

 

Satisfied in seeing how flustered his hyung looked, he let go of his hold in order to offer him a hand for Joshua to take.

 

 _“가자?”_  Jun asked

 

Joshua can’t help but look at his pink eyes, which matches his own pink hair,

 

 _“Seriously, this guy… he really chose that color for his contacts?”_ Joshua mused; he smiled and nodded at him, taking his proffered hand 

 

“The vampire concept really suits you, Jun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> original author's note: OMG~ I've written something.. you know. Thank Dark Seventeen for this idea and especially that one photo of Jun. I need to get out of my comfort zone soon, I guess.
> 
> {TRANS} “가자?” : (kaja/gaja) Let's go~ (Jun's line in Very Nice)


End file.
